Betrayals and New Loves
by Benniehime
Summary: Such Betrayal befalls on Maka as she finds out her boyfriend Soul is with another. A new relationship starts, but not without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_T-There she is_" a blue head boy thought walking down the hallway. "_And she's with him_" he thought again. "Tsubaki, I'm going somewhere. So tell Maka I'll see her later" he told a tall girl with long black hair. "Ok, but where are you going Black*Star" she asked. "Don't worry about it" he said as he walked off in a different direction. So obeying her meister, Tsubaki went ahead to meet up with the other two.

"Well good afternoon Tsubaki" Maka said smiling. "Hey Tsubaki" Soul said. "Good afternoon you guys" Tsubaki said humbly. "Where's Black*Star" Maka asked. "He had to go somewhere and said he'll meet us later" Tsubaki told them. "Is he ok? He's been acting weird lately" Maka asked.

"Yeah, we even invited him to a few games of basketball, but he declined" Soul said. "He's fine, just probably tired from the missions we've been getting lately" Tsubaki told them. Though she knew what the real problem was.

She had found a journal in one of Black*Star's drawers. Black*Star was out and she was doing laundry. So she was putting his clothes in his drawers. She then opened a drawer that had only a journal in it. She was curious, so she put it in her pocket so she could look at it later. For now she needed to concentrate on the laundry. An hour later, Tsubaki was done and decided to look at the journal.

At first all she saw was horrible drawings. Then, she noticed hand-writing in it. She knew it was Black*Star's because of how messy it was. It was a short paragraph so she thought it was something like _"I'm the best of the best, and I'm going to surpass the gods someday!"_ or something like that. However, when she was about to close it, she noticed the word _love_. So she decided to read it from the beginning. She read the whole thing in about five seconds.

She was in shock of what she had read. She then looked at the clock and noticed Black*Star would be home in any minute. So she closed the journal and quickly put it back in the drawer. Luckily she didn't put any clothes in there.

"So what are your plans for today you two" Tsubaki asked. "Well we're going to the beach. Maybe you and Black*Star could come with" Soul said invitingly. "Well, I'll have to check my calendar" Tsubaki said. She pretends to pull out a calendar, and says "Oh look we're free." Soul and Maka start to giggle along with Tsubaki. "So I guess that means that you _are_ coming" Maka asked with a smile.

"Of course we are" Tsubaki said with a fake smile. "Well we gotta go get ready so see ya later, and be sure to come at five-thirty" Soul said politely. "Ok" Tsubaki said still with a fake smile. Just as the two left her smile turned upside down. "Oh, I wonder if Black*Star will go" Tsubaki said to herself since no one was around. Anyway, Tsubaki started to head home as she does every day after school. She then noticed Black*Star shooting hoops.

He seemed to be alone. She decided to watch him considering he didn't notice her yet. It was unusual since he always knows when someone is coming. Though, he did seem unfocused recently. So anyway, she watched as he failed every shot he did. He even missed the lay-ups. It was a surprise to Tsubaki because he would always make the lay-ups.

Even when he didn't try he would always make it. "**DAMN IT**!" Black*Star screamed angrily as he threw the ball at the board hard. He then started to say "What's happening to me? Why am I so angry? Why am I jealous? I shouldn't be. So why the hell am I?!"

Tsubaki was worried now. She had never seen Black*Star this upset before. So as quietly and quickly as possible, she left. Luckily, Black*Star didn't notice her at all.

*Later at Tsubaki and Black*Star's House*

"Tsubaki I'm home" Black*Star shouted not knowing if she was there. Tsubaki then came out to greet him. "So how was your day" she asked with a fake smile again. "Well it could have been better" he said in a voice. "So guess what" Tsubaki said cheery. She did so to lighten up the mood. Although she knew if she mentioned anything about the beach, he would make an excuse, but she had to try.

"What is it Tsubaki" he asked. "I just wanted to say Maka and Soul have invited us to the beach at five-thirty today, now before you say an-" she was cut off. "Sure, let's go" he said calmly. "For Real" Tsubaki said with excitement. "Sure why not? It's hot outside today anyway" he said with a look on his face. She started to jump around all happy when she noticed the time.

"Well we better get ready cause it's already five o'clock" Tsubaki said. The two then rushed and went to go meet up with Soul and Maka. They left after fifteen minutes. It only took five minutes to get there. When they were arriving, Soul and Maka were too. They were showing up like earlier. With their hands intertwined.

This made Black*Star sad yet angry at the same time. He tried to keep it in though. He knew something would happen if he didn't. So he was determined to keep it inside. "Hey guys!" Maka said excited. "H-Hey Maka" Black*Star said nervously. "So who's ready to hit the beach" Soul screamed out.

"I am" Maka said happily. "Yeah sure whatever" Black*Star said Bland. "What's the matter Black*Star" Maka asked sad. "I-It's nothing, let's just go to the beach" he said stuttering. "Well alright, if you're ok let's go" she said in a voice. Tsubaki, who witnessed everything in the back, wasn't too happy. She knew he forced himself to come.

*An hour later*

"Hey you guys, I found a spot" Soul shouted out. "This is perfect" Tsubaki said in a happy tone. "This is great! You always pick out the best places baby" Maka said as she kissed Soul dead on the lips. It was shocking because she never did it in public. That's when things started to go bad. Black*Star started to get mad.

He got mad because they were all lovey-dovey with each other in front of him. However he knew he had to hang in there. "Did you two invite us to watch you make-out or go to the beach and swim" Black*Star said in a playful voice. They laughed and then went to go join them. Even though Black*Star may seem playful, he's just acting. He just couldn't stand the woman he loved making-out with someone else. It hurt him too much.

*Half an hour after*

"Hey did anyone bring along some food" Black*Star asked. He was trying to be his usual self. "That's just like Black*Star. Always hungry, never full" Maka said in a happy tone. Then, out of nowhere "Hiii Soul" a girl with good sized boobs, long black hair, and a fine body screamed out. Soul was very shocked. "Um, who is that Soul" Maka asked.

"It's just a relative" Soul said nervously. The girl then came and clung to Soul's left arm. "A relative huh" Maka said with a scowl. "Yeah, um Tiffany can I talk to you for a sec in private" Soul asked nervously. "Of course you can" she said happy. Soul then started to walk off with the girl. Black*Star knew something wasn't right.

So he decided to follow Soul. Just in case though, he brought a camera. It was just in case if Soul was cheating on Maka he would have evidence. Anyway, as Black*Star was following, he noticed they were talking. He couldn't hear them though. So he decided to get close enough to hear them. Being an assassin and all, he could get closer without getting caught.

He had just come close enough to hear what they were saying. "What the heck is wrong with you? You know that Maka was right there" Soul asked. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself" she said. "Well try harder next time" Soul said in an angry tone. "I'm sorry, will you forgive me" she said in a playful tone.

"Of course I'll forgive you. You know I can't stay mad at you" Soul said. "Well then prove it" she said seductively. Soul started to smile. It was at that moment that Soul grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in aggressively and started kissing her. It was full on French kissing and other stuff. Black*Star was shocked.

At first he was completely frozen. He then realized that he had a camera with him. So pulling it out, he started fixing it to get a clear shot. Once he had a solid clear angle, he took the picture. When he looked at it, it was as clear as day. So before anybody noticed him, he swiftly took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Thank you guys so much for the reviews. This is my very first fanfiction ever. I'm really glad you guys like it. Anyways, this is he next chapter ^^

*Meanwhile*

"I wonder what's taking Soul so long" Maka questioned. "Yeah, I wonder what's taking Black*Star so long" Tsubaki said worried. Maka had then spotted Black*Star. "Hey Tsubaki, I found Black*Star" Maka told her. "Hey guys" Black*Star said as he approached them. "Oh thank goodness you're ok" Tsubaki ran to him and hugged him. "It's good to see you too Tsubaki" Black*Star said with a grin on his face.

"Where were you we were getting worried" Tsubaki asked a little mad. "I just went to the car like I said" Black*Star told her. Black*Star then turned to face Maka. "Maka, is Soul home late sometimes at night" he asked without a moment hesitation. "Well you know that, considering you're the one hanging out with him" Maka said. "No I'm not" he said. "Well if not you then it must be Kid" Maka told him.

"I doubt that it will be Kid because he's with Liz and Patty in Ohio right now. They have been for the past three months. They even sent postcards" Black*Star told Maka. "Well if not you or Kid, then who" Maka said curiously. "But it has to be you cause you two are best friends. Plus he wouldn't lie to me" Maka said getting angry.

"Well then he's been lying to you because I've been home lately. You could even ask Tsubaki" Black*Star retorted. "Are you trying to get me angry" Maka asked getting even angrier. "No I'm just telling you that Soul is cheating on you" Black*Star said without thinking. "W-What? No, he couldn't. He wouldn't" Maka said in a sad voice. She then started to cry.

Black*Star had just realized what he had done. Seeing what he did, he went over to her and tried to comfort her. As he got close though, she just pushed him away. It was at that bad time, Soul came along. Without Tiffany though. As he was walking back he saw Maka crying. So he rushed over to her.

As soon as he got there, he noticed Black*Star looking guilty. "Hey Black*Star, what did you do to my girlfriend" Soul asked angrily. "I didn't do anything Soul" Black*Star said in a dark voice. "Oh really? Then how come she's crying" Soul shouted. "Well maybe it's because you're a cheater" Black*Star shouted back. "What are you talking about" Soul said getting angry.

"Don't play dumb with me Soul" Black*Star retorted. "I know you've been cheating on Maka with that so called relative of yours" Black*Star said. Soul was shocked that he knew that. "Yeah, I know all about it, and I have proof too" Black*Star said holding up the camera. "Give me that" Soul said trying to grab it from Black*Star's hand. "You're too slow" he said as he moved to the side. "Soul is that true" a sobbing Maka asked.

"No it isn't Maka" Soul told her. "Well then how come I don't believe you" she said being upset. Soul just stood there in silence. "Black*Star, show me the evidence" Maka demanded. "Sure thing" he said as he walked over to maka. Soul just sat there not sure of what to do. "It's here" Black*Star said as he got to the picture and gave it to Maka.

As Maka looked at the picture, she turned frozen. She started to cry again. "H-How could you Soul" Maka said in tears. "How could you betray me like this" Maka said in even more tears. "M-Maka" Soul said feeling guilty. "No! Don't even speak to me" she said in anger.

As soon as Soul was about to leave, he noticed Black Star had a small grin. Soul had started to think that it was Black*Star's fault. That Black*Star had planned this whole thing. "This is all _your_ fault" Soul said while charging at him. Black*Star being fast and all, dodged it in a quick second. "Nothing is my fault. It's all yours" Black*Star said.

"You brought this upon yourself" he spoke once more. "Dude, why do you even care what I do to Maka" Soul asked angrily. "**BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH MAKA AND YOU KNEW IT SOUL"** Black*Star shouted without thinking again. Black*Star turned around as soon as he realized what he just said. All he could see was Maka's facial expression. She was very shocked. She didn't know what to say.

She was speechless. As soon as she was about to speak, Black*Star ran away. He left swiftly with no trail. "Black*Star" Tsubaki shouted after him. The people that were left was Maka and Soul. Soul with an angry yet shocked face and Maka with just a shocked face.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! This is the third chapter! I'm so glad that you guys like the story so far! Anyway, here it is!

*The Next Day*

Tsubaki was walking up the steps to school. She noticed that Maka and Soul were there. They seemed unusual. They weren't facing each other nor were they speaking. Tsubaki was worried. Their soul wavelengths were messed up. If they don't apologize their wavelengths will never be repaired.

"Well good morning you two" Tsubaki said with a smile. "Hi Tsubaki" Maka said trying to be happy. "Hey Tsubaki" Soul said just as he normally does. "S-So where is Black*Star" Maka asked stuttering. "Oh, well he isn't feeling too good so he stayed home" Tsubaki said lying to her. "Shouldn't you be with him" Soul asked her.

"Nah, he'll be just fine" Tsubaki said. "Hey Soul" Maka said so he could pay attention. "What is it" he asked. "I'm going somewhere for the moment" she told him. "Ok, do you want me to come with" he asked. "No, it's alright" she said walking off. As Maka got to the end of the stairs, she started running.

She was running to Black*Star's house. It was a long way there, but she knew a shortcut. The shortcut would let her get there in ten minutes. On the way there, Maka was thinking "_why didn't I realize it before? Why didn't I notice the signs? That shows how good of a childhood friend I am. But when did he start liking me, and why?"_

While she was thinking that, she had finally made it there. She knocked on the door three times. She then heard a voice say "Who could it be at this hour? The only friends I have are Kid, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki." Black*Star then answers the door. He is surprised of who he sees. He didn't expect her to even talk to him after the beach incident.

"M-Maka, what are you doing here" he asked. "I heard that you weren't feeling good. So I decided to skip school and come here" she answered. "Um, come in" he offered her to come. "Thanks" she said trying to smile. She came in and sat on the couch. "Maka I have to ask you a question" Black*Star told her.

"Sure what is it" she asked him. "What's the real reason you came here" he asked her. "Like I said earlier I hear-" she was cut off. He told her "Do you really think I believe that. Come on Maka, we've been friends since childhood. I know you better than anyone." "Fine you caught me" she said looking sad.

"I just wanted to know when and why you liked me" she said truthfully. "But if you don't want to answer you don't have to" she said with a blush. "I've always like you Maka. Ever since we were kids. I loved the way you cared about everyone else before yourself" he told her. "Really" she said blushing harder. "Yeah" he told her.

"But everything changed when you and Soul were going out. It hurt me Maka. It really hurt me. That's why I've been ignoring you lately. You're always with Soul. I was getting angry quicker and for no reason. I was jealous and I shouldn't have been" he told her.

"Why didn't you tell me this before" she asked him. "Because you still would have picked Soul" he said getting angry. "You don't know that" she told him getting sad. "Yes I do Maka. I saw the way you looked at him" he told her getting angrier. "Look you should just go" he told her. "No, I won't go knowing my friend is in pain" Maka told him standing up.

"You're the one that's causing my pain" he said as he got very angry. Maka was shocked by the outburst. "Well if that's how you feel then I _will_ leave" she said in a sad tone. Black*Star then griped onto Maka's wrist tightly. "No, don't go Maka. I need you" he told her in a calm voice. "Black*Star, you're holding my wrist so tight that it hurts" she said in pain.

"I'm sorry Maka but I can't let you go" he said. "Black*Star what's happening to you" Maka asked worried. He pushed her to the wall pinning both her arms down. "I'm sorry Maka, but I can't hold back any longer. I need you" he told her. "Black*Star hold o-" Maka was cut off. He put his lips forcefully on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay since i didn't put this in any of the other chapters, i don't own Soul Eater. I wish i did though... Anyway, here's the next Chapter!

* * *

There was nothing she could do. She was shocked, but she still felt the desire to kiss him back. After a little while she gave in. She started kissing Black*Star back out of her desires and needs. They continued for about three minutes until Black*Star broke it. "M-Maka I'm so srry. I don't know what came over me" he told her.

"I-It's okay" she said. "What about Soul?" he asked. "What about Soul" she asked. "Didn't you two just break up. Usually, girls don't start to date anyone after their breakups" he told her. "Well who ever said I'm like most girls" Maka said. "That's true, you're better than every girl" he told her. They then started to kiss again.

After another ten minutes, Black*Star broke the kiss again. He asked Maka "So does this mean that…." "Of course Black*Star. Otherwise I would have smacked you and left a while ago" she told him. "Well good, cause I need you around" he told her as he griped her waist pulling her closer to his body. He told her "Listen, I want this relationship to last forever. So that means even if you still have feelings for Soul and he wants you back, don't go because it'll hurt me more than ever."

"Don't worry, I won't" she said pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. As they were getting more into each other, they heard a knock at the door. Black*Star was afraid that it was Soul, so he told Maka to hide in Tsubaki's room. After about five minutes he answered the door. Just as he suspected, it was Soul that was there. He barged in and said "Black*Star, why did you have to rat me out man. Now thanks to you, Maka and I broke up."

"Well it isn't my fault you were two-timing" Black*Star said. "The thing is that I broke up with Tiffany just for Maka. After the incident I realized I love Maka with all my heart. I will do everything I can to fix this and make things right" he said in an angry voice. "She's never going back to you Soul so you should just give it up" Black*Star said. "Watch me" Soul said after going up to Black*Star's face and leaving.

After that Black*Star closed the door and told Maka she could come out. "I take it you heard the whole conversation huh" Black*Star asked. Maka nodded her head. "I guess this means you'll get back together with Soul again" Black*Star said getting sad. Maka then lunged forward and gave Black*Star a kiss on the lips and said "Of course not. I already love _you_." "And you're all I need my new love" she said smiling.

As soon as he heard that, Black*Star lit up and began smiling. "Hey do you want to sleep over tonight" Black*Star asked. Maka pulled away and looked at him, her face crimson red. "W-What" she asked. "Don't worry we'll take things slow. If everything is good which it will be, we'll take the next step" Black*Star said with a cute and happy smile. "You know me so well Black*Star" Maka said smiling and catching him into a long embrace.

So after a few more hours of watching television and playing games, they took a rest. They decided to eat lunch since it was five o'clock. They both decided on pasta. After eating lunch they went back to Black*Star's room. They talked for about three more hours. Maka was surprised on how Black*Star actually took the time to listen to her. She liked that in a guy.

Maka wished Soul was like that. Soul would just sit there and pretend to listen. Anyway, after they finished talking, Maka decided that they should get her stuff to sleep over. Black*Star thought so too, so he walked with her. He didn't want her walking alone when it's this dark. They got to her house in about ten minutes. As soon as Maka entered, she quickly got her stuff and left.

She didn't want to wake up Soul. He was passed out on the couch. So in another ten minutes, they were at Black*Star's house again. "Um Black*Star, where am I going to sleep" she asked. "Why with me of course" Black*Star told her. Maka turned crimson red again after what Black*Star said. "Uh, are you sure" she asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be" he asked her. "Well because we just started dating and stuff" she said nervously. He then took Maka by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. After they broke it Black*Star said "Like I said before, we're taking it slow. So don't worry about it." Maka smiled and asked "Black*Star, how did you come to be such a gentleman?" He told her blushing "Well uh, you know."

"Anyway, it's still early. What should we do" Black*Star asked. "I don't know" Maka said in question herself. "Well what is there to do" Maka asked. "Well we already played _Black Ops_ and watched a few shows. So the only thing we _can_ do is eat dinner and/or play a board game" Black*Star told her. "I think I'll eat first" Maka said.

Black*Star said ok and they both decided on hot dogs. After dinner they went to Black*Star's room to pick out a board game and play it. "Which one do you want to play" he asked. "That one" Maka said immediately. "Alright, monopoly it is" Black*Star said with a smile. It's been thirty minutes and they're already halfway through the game. To break the silence Black*Star asked Maka "So why were you quick to pick _this_ game?"

"Because I haven't played it in years" Maka told him. "You really like it that much" Black*Star asked again. "Well yeah. I always used to play this with mom" Maka said. "Well if you like it so much you could have this one. I don't really play it" Black*Star told her. "Really, Are you sure" Maka asked.

"Of course I'm sure" Black*Star told her. "Oh thank you so much" Maka said happily. She was so happy she couldn't contain herself. She jumped to Black*Star embracing him in a kiss. After a few seconds Maka told him "You're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for." "And you're the best girlfriend I could ever ask for" Black*Star told her with a smile. They continued to kiss afterward.

They were making-out. They never stopped kissing if only to breathe. Then, all-of-a-sudden they heard the door unlock open. So as quickly as they could, they stopped kissing and pretended they were playing it the whole time. They knew it was Tsubaki because Tsubaki was the only one that had the key. Well beside Black*Star that is. It wasn't too long that they heard the door close and Tsubaki call Black*Star's name.

"I'm in here Tsubaki" Black*Star told her. Maka looked at him with a '_what are you doing_' face. Black*Star looked back at her with a "_Don't worry I got this"_ face. Tsubaki came in as soon as they didn't have those faces anymore. "Hi Black*Star did you get any rest today? Oh, hi Maka. I wasn't expecting you here at this hour" Tsubaki said.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, here's the next chapter. Sorry i didn't write much lately.

* * *

"Well that's because I'm sleeping over tonight" Maka said cheerfully. "Oh, really" Tsubaki asked. "Yeah, Black*Star said it would be alright since me and Soul are fighting" Maka told her. "Well in that case you could stay as long as you need to" Tsubaki said with a smile. "Why thank you" Maka told her with a smile back. "Well it's getting late. We all should go to bed" Black*Star told them.

The both of them agreed and took a shower and went to bed. At first Maka pretended to fall asleep on the couch. When Tsubaki left to go to her room, Maka went to Black*Star's room. "Took you long enough" Black*Star said with a smile. Maka smiled and said "Well it's hard considering that Tsubaki has eyes everywhere." "That's true" Black*Star said. "Well anyways, we should go to bed" Black*Star told her.

Maka agreed and they both went into blissful slumber.

*The Next Morning*

Maka woke up at five o'clock in the morning. She always woke up at that time. Though, she always woke up in Soul's bed with him. This time was different however. She woke up in Black*Star's bed with Black*Star. She was happy though. The truth was, she always liked Black*Star.

She just never realized it till now. Anyway, she figured that she should make breakfast. After all, it was the least she could do for them letting her stay the night. She decided to make eggs and bacon. She knew it was Black*Star's favorite. Tsubaki didn't mind it either.

*Fifteen minutes later*

Maka is finishing breakfast. Then Black*Star comes out of the room in nothing but sleeping shorts. Maka still in her own world though, didn't notice him. So he decided to come up behind her and hug her. Maka was surprised at first, but felt safe after. All Maka could feel was Black*Star's warm skin. She pulled away only to turn the stove off.

She immediately turned around with a smile after. As she looked at him, Maka was thinking _"Wow, I never noticed how hot Black*Star is. Now that I look at him, he's perfect. He has a six pack, he's muscular, and he's sensitive. That's just what I like in a guy."_ "So how'd you sleep babe" Maka asked. "I slept awesome knowing that you were there next to me" Black*Star told her.

_"Guess I forgot charming too"_ Maka thought once more. "Black*Star come here" Maka said. "Ok" Black*Star said confused. As Black*Star came up to Maka, he asked "What is it?" Maka then springs to him and kisses him. She breaks it after a few minutes. She breaks it to say "I love you with all my heart Black*Star."

"I love you too Maka" Black*Star said pulling her into another kiss. They kissed for about five minutes. Then, they heard footsteps coming from the hallway. They knew it was Tsubaki. She was the only other person in the house. So real quickly, they disbanded and started getting the plates. They wanted it to look like they were working on breakfast.

Just as soon as Tsubaki came in, they were done putting the food on the table. You could tell Tsubaki was stunned. After a few moments of silence, Tsubaki finally asked "Wow, what's going on in here?" "Nothing much really just finishing breakfast" Black*Star told her. "Yeah, I made the breakfast. Black*Star just helped with the plates and stuff" Maka said. "Hey, come on I deserve some credit too ya know" Black*Star told Maka.

"Well let's eat. Wouldn't want this food to go to waste" Tsubaki told them. In agreement, both of them sat down and started eating.

*Later at school*

"Good morning" Maka said happy as ever. "Hello there" Tsubaki said in her gentle voice. Black*Star just stood quiet. After all, it was Soul they were saying hi to. "Maka, can I talk to you in private for a sec" Soul asked. "Uh, sure" Maka said while following him. They were in an alley near the school.

"So what do you want to talk about" Maka asked him. "Look Maka, I'm sorry for cheating on you an-" Soul was cut off. "I forgive you Soul" Maka told him. "Really" Soul said. "Yeah, I don't want our friendship to be lost _forever_ because of the fight. Besides, our soul wavelengths will be ruined" Maka told him. "So does that mean we're back" Soul asked.

"Of course" Maka said. "Great" Soul said as he was about to kiss Maka. "Woah, what are you doing" Maka asked. "I'm trying to kiss you" Soul told her. "I know that, but why" she asked. "Because you said we were back" Soul stated.

"I didn't mean as a couple. I meant as friends" Maka told him. "Why not as a couple" Soul asked. Maka replied with a "Because I already have a boyfriend." "What! Who" Soul asked surprised. "I'm not telling you my business" Maka told him with attitude.

"Well, we should probably get back" Maka said. In agreement, they both walked back.

*During class*

Maka sat with Soul as usual. Though they were in front of Black*Star and Tsubaki this time. Maka and Black*Star were passing notes the whole time. They both couldn't stand not talking to each other. One time, they almost got caught because Maka burst out laughing. Soul was getting jealous. He was wondering what they were talking about that Maka wouldn't tell him.

*After school*

"Hey Soul, I'm going to hang out with Tsubaki at her place" Maka told him leaving the classroom. "Will Black*Star be there" Soul asked coldly. "I don't know, why" she asked. "Because I don't want you hanging out with him anymore" Soul said angry. "Why not Soul, he's very sweet and funny" Maka said. "Because he's the reason you and I broke up" Soul said getting angrier.

"No he's not Soul! It was your fault for cheating" Maka said getting mad. "It _is_ his fault and you know it Maka" Soul shouted. "How dare you blame _my_ Black*Star of things like that" Maka shouted back without thinking. "What do you mean _your_ Black*Star" he asked more angrily. After Maka realized what she said, she left quickly. She dashed as fast as she could to Black*Star's house.

She was out of breath, but she made it. She knocked on the door a few times. The one who answered was Black*Star. "Maka what's wrong" he asked worried. "Soul and I got into a fight and I ran as fast as I could to come here" Maka said breathing heavily. "Well come in and sit down. I'll get you a cup of water" Black*Star said going into the kitchen.

After a few seconds, he came back with a cup of water. "Here, drink up" he told her. She thanked him after she drank half of it in that one time. "So what did that bastard do" Black*Star asked. "H-He t-told me I couldn't s-see you anymore" Maka stuttered. "What the hell, he can't do that he's not your father" Black*Star said getting pissed. Maka's eyes widened at the thought of her dad.

"Black*Star, my dad doesn't know" Maka said a bit of worry in her voice. "So what" Black*Star said. "My dad doesn't want me to go out with you, that's what" Maka told him. "What why" Black*Star asked getting sad. "Because he says you're no go for me" Maka told him. "It's because of the clan I'm from isn't it" Black*Star asked. Maka just nodded in shame.

"Maka, I got a question" Black*Star said. "What is it" Maka asked confused. "Do you agree with your father" he asked hoping the answer would be no. "Of course not Black*Star, otherwise I wouldn't be dating you anymore. Besides that, I love you. You're everything I want in a guy. In fact, I would do anything with and for you as long as we stay together" Maka said wrapping her arms around Black*Star's neck.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay ladies and gents, sorry i didn't post this chapter sooner. Oh, and thanks so much for the reviews ^^

* * *

"Really" Black*Star asked with a grin. "Yeah" Maka said. "Thanks babe" Black*Star said as he started to cheer up. Then, without hesitation Maka kissed Black*Star. Black*Star was surprised at first. He didn't expect it, but he started kissing her back. They didn't separate if they didn't have to. Only for breath did they separate from each other.

Then, Black*Star pulled away. "Hey Maka" he said. "Yeah" she asked. "I know this might be a bad idea, but we should tell your father about us" he said. And much to Black*Star's surprise, Maka said "I don't think that's a bad idea at all babe." "S-So do you want to tell him now or later" he asked. Maka in response kisses him on the lips.

"We could do it later" Black*Star said going in for another kiss. Then, he heard footsteps. Just when he thought who it could be, the doorbell rang. As much as Maka and him didn't want to, he had to open the door. So before he did he told Maka to hide and not come out until he motioned her to. After she was in a good hiding place, he opened the door. It was Spirit, Maka's father.

"Where's Maka you low-life" he immediately shouted. "What are you talking about? And who are you calling a low-life two timer" Black*Star retorted. "Don't play dumb with me blue spike muncher. I know Maka's here" he said. "And how do you know that" Black*Star asked. "Because Soul told me" he told him.

"Why do you care if Maka's here" Black*Star asked. "Because I don't want her hanging out with the likes of you" he told him. "Well that's too bad" Black*Star said as he motioned for Maka to come out. So in doing what she was told, she came out. "Maka thank goodness you're ok" Spirit said. "Yeah" she said as she went next to Black*Star. She then put her arm around his waist, and he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Um, what's going on" he asked. "We're dating" Black*Star said bluntly. "You're lying!" he shouted. "No I'm not" Black*Star shouted back getting annoyed. "I know you are. Maka wouldn't do such a thing" he said. "He's telling the truth papa!" Maka shouted.

One look and you could tell he was pissed. "N-No, it can't be true Maka. You wouldn't disobey your father's orders" he said. "Sorry papa, but I did and I will if it makes me happy" Maka told him. Spirit just stood there, stunned. He couldn't believe what he heard. "Papa I think it's time for you to go" Maka said.

Though, still standing there was Spirit. So without him knowing, Black*Star pushes him out and closes the door. "Man he was getting on my nerves" Black*Star said. "I know, I'm sorry, he's my father" Maka apologized. "Don't be, it makes things more interesting" Black*Star said with a smirk. "Well enough of my dad. I was wondering if Tsubaki's here. Me and her are supposed to hang out" Maka said. "Oh, so you'd rather hang with Tsubaki than me huh?" Black*Star said crossing his arms. "You know that's not it" Maka said chuckling.

"Yeah, I know, I was just messing with you" Black*Star said having a cheesy smile plastered on his face. "Well, I'm going to get her. She's in her room right?" Maka asked. "Yeah, go on right ahead" Black*Star said as he plopped down on the couch. Maka nods, and knocks on Tsubaki's room door. "Tsubaki, it's Maka, can I come in?" Maka asked. Not too long after Tsubaki opened the door.

"Hello Maka, how are you?" Tsubaki greeted with her usual gentle smile. Maka smiled and said "I'm alright, but really tired." "Oh, well do you want to take a nap?" Tsubaki asked. "But what about going to town?" Maka asked. "Oh don't worry about it. We could always go tomorrow" Tsubaki said smiling. "Are you sure" Maka asked.

"Positive. Besides, I still have to cook dinner" Tsubaki said. "I wouldn't want to intrude though" Maka said. "Oh come on Maka, you're already here! Might as well join us for dinner" Black*Star said with a wide smile. "Yeah, it would be fun if all of us hung out" Tsubaki said smiling. "Well, I guess if it's alright with you guys" Maka said.

"YAHOO! THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST HANG OUT EVER!" Black*Star shouted. Maka and Tsubaki chuckled at how childish Black*Star was. Not too long after, Black*Star got a text message. So he picked up his blue flip phone and read the message. "Hey! Kid, Liz, and Patty are back!" Black*Star said.

"Cool, maybe they can join us" Maka suggested. "YOU BET!" Black*Star shouted again. "Black*Star you're such a child" Maka and Tsubaki said chuckling. Black*Star just had a wide grin on her face. "I'll text Kid back and tell him to come over" Black*Star said as he started pressing on the buttons rapidly. _'Well he's a fast texter'_ Maka thought. "Well while you do that, me and Tsubaki will make dinner" Maka said as she drags Tsubaki into the kitchen.

*Half an hour later*

The dinner was done, and everyone was relaxing. Kid, Liz, and Patty had come five minutes before. "Hey guys" Maka said smiling. "Hey Maka" Liz said coolly. "Maka! Hey!" Patty said as cheery as ever. "Hello Maka" Kid said in a polite manner. "You guys are still the same as ever" Tsubaki said smiling.

"MMMMM! SOMETHING SMELLS GOOD!" Patty said. "Yeah, Tsubaki and I finished dinner not too long ago" Maka said smiling. "Well, it looks like we came at just the right time" Liz said with a small grin. "Yup, you guys sure did! Tsubki and Maka's cooking is the best!" Black*Star said smiling wide. "Actually I don't believe I've ever tried Maka's cooking before" Kid said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, us either" Liz agreed.

"Well Maka's a very good cook" Tsubaki said smiling. "Yup! She made breakfast for us before" Black*Star said smiling. "Yeah" Maka said with a small grin. "Maka? Since when did you stay over here?" Kid asked. "Oh, I slept over last night" Maka said.

"Why didn't you sleep at your apartment?" Kid asked. "Um… Uh…" Maka said, struggling to find the right words to say. "Kid, just stop asking so many questions. Maka obviously doesn't want to talk about it" Black*Star said. "I was just wondering why, gosh" Kid said. "Black*Star, since when were you all serious" Liz asked. "Hey, I'm serious sometimes" Black*Star said. "Ok Black*Star, that's a flat-out lie!" Maka said laughing. "Hey, you better take that back" Black*Star said playfully.

"Hmm, no" Maka said, clear playfulness in her voice. "No, no, oh you better take it back" Black*Star said as he grabbed Maka's head and started to give her a noogie. "Black*Star stop, you're messing up my hair" Maka said laughing. "Then take it back" Black*Star said laughing along with her. "Ok, Ok, I take it back" Maka said chuckling. So after she said that Black*Star stopped. "Since when are you two all buddy, buddy?" Liz asked.

"Oh come on, you know me and Black*Star have been friends since childhood" Maka said with a small smile. "Yeah, but you guys never acted like you were that close" Liz said. _'Holy crap, she's right…'_ Maka thought. "Well, since you guys were gone, Maka and I got really close" Black*Star lied. "Yeah, I can tell" Kid said. "Well, let's eat everyone" Tsubaki said trying to change the subject. Everyone agreed, and started to dig in the food.

*Fifteen Minutes Later*

Everyone was done eating, and they were just having a normal conversation. "So get this. Maka and I are sitting here playing video games right. Then she suddenly yells out _"Aw, sweet tomato juice ice cream cake!"_ while I'm just sitting there like _"What in the world is this chick saying?."_ It was hilarious" Black*Star said laughing. "Liar, I didn't say that! I didn't even yell out anything!" Maka said as she punched Black*Star in the arm laughing.

"Maka, since when do you play video games?" Liz asked. "Well, there really wasn't anything else to do, and I didn't bring a book with me. So I had no choice. Plus he was bugging me till I said yes" Maka explained. "Yeah, and she sucked" Black*Star chuckled. Maka just glared at him. "Chill Maka, I was just teasing" Black*Star said chuckling once more.

"You better be teasing" Maka said. "Oh come on Maka, you're always so serious. You need to loosen up a little" Black*Star said. Just when Maka was about to say something, Soul barged in. He didn't look too happy either.


End file.
